culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1954 in film
The year 1954 in film involved some significant events and memorable ones. Events A reproduction of "America's First Movie Studio", Thomas Edison's Black Maria, is constructed. May 12 — The Marx Brothers' Zeppo Marx divorces wife Marion Benda. The two were married in 1927. September 29 — A Star is Born premieres and marks Judy Garland's comeback after her termination from her contract at MGM. An astounding success with critics and audiences, A Star is Born not only marked the first time that legendary director George Cukor had made a film musical and film that is in Technicolor and in the anamorphic widescreen format, but also it's been regarded as one of the Garland's best performances in her film career. November 3 — The movie Godzilla premieres in Japan. It became a huge success and became the first in series of Godzilla movies, the longest running film series in history. Top-grossing films (U.S.) Awards Academy Awards: Best Picture: On the Waterfront - Horizon-American, ColumbiaBest Director: Elia Kazan - On The WaterfrontBest Actor: Marlon Brando - On the WaterfrontBest Actress: Grace Kelly - The Country GirlBest Supporting Actor: Edmond O'Brien - The Barefoot ContessaBest Supporting Actress: Eva Marie Saint - On The Waterfront Golden Globe Awards: Drama:Best Picture: On the WaterfrontBest Actor: Marlon Brando - On the WaterfrontBest Actress: Grace Kelly - The Country GirlMusical or comedy:Best Picture: Carmen JonesBest Actor: James Mason - A Star Is BornBest Actress: Judy Garland - A Star Is BornOtherBest Director: Elia Kazan - On the WaterfrontBest Foreign Film: Twenty-Four Eyes (Nijushi no hitomi), JapanBest Foreign Film: No Way Back (de) (Weg Ohne Umkehr), West GermanyBest Foreign Film: The Lady of the Camellias (La Mujer de las camelias), ArgentinaBest Foreign Film: Genevieve, United Kingdom Grand Prix (Cannes Film Festival): Jigokumon 地獄門, (Gate of Hell), directed by Teinosuke Kinugasa, Japan Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): Romeo and Juliet (Romeo e Giulietta), directed by Renato Castellani, Italy / U.K. Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): Hobson's Choice, directed by David Lean, United Kingdom Top ten money making stars Rank Actor/Actress 1. John Wayne 2. (tie) Dean Martin Jerry Lewis 3. Gary Cooper 4. Marilyn Monroe 5. James Stewart 6. Alan Ladd 7. William Holden 8. Bing Crosby 9. Jane Wyman 10. Marlon Brando Notable films released in 1954 #Rear Window #On the Waterfront #White Christmas Serials Gunfighters of the Northwest, starring Clayton Moore and Phyllis Coates Man with the Steel Whip, starring Dick Simmons Riding with Buffalo Bill Trader Tom of the China Seas, starring Harry Lauter and Aline Towne Short film series Looney Tunes (1930–1969) Terrytoons (1930–1964) Merrie Melodies (1931–1969) Popeye (1933–1957) The Three Stooges (1934–1959) Bugs Bunny (1940–1962) Tom and Jerry (1940–1958) Mighty Mouse (1942–1955) Chip 'n' Dale (1943–1956) Droopy (1943–1958) Barney Bear (1939–1954) Yosemite Sam (1945–1963) Speedy Gonzales (1953–1968) Ranger Don (1953–1956) Births Deaths Film Debuts Zbigniew Cybulski - A Generation Angie Dickinson - Lucky Me Jack Lemmon - It Should Happen to You Paul Newman - The Silver Chalice Eva Marie Saint - On the Waterfront Omar Sharif - Devil of the Sahara Godzilla References 1.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for Rear Window. The Numbers. Retrieved April 15, 2013 2.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for White Christmas. The Numbers. Retrieved April 15, 2013 3.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. The Numbers. Retrieved April 15, 2013 4.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for Demetrius and the Gladiators. The Numbers. Retrieved April 15, 2013 5.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for The Caine Mutiny. The Numbers. Retrieved April 15, 2013 Category:1954 in film Category:Years in film